Full Moon Curse
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: It is said that after his sixteenth birthday, the third son of the third son will fall in love each and every full moon. Duncan finds that this curse is more than just a rumor… as does Chris. -Duncan/Chris, Duncan/Courtney- COMPLETE.
1. Poor Duncan

From the mind that brought you over 100 lame stories no one can remember the names of...

Comes an epic tale of forbidden sex in a camp environment with a bluntly obvious title.

The touching romance of a host and camper relationship that begins due to a terrible curse (and the fact that the host is a whore and the camper is off his rocker…). With Total Drama Island's Chris McClean as the dominating and whorish host (however you spell his name) and Duncan –_insert last name here_- as the cursed and there-fore OOC uke in the situation… and Courtney as the… oh, you'll figure out how she fits in soon enough…

Cereal-Killa proudly presents,

A new TD series slash(ish) Fanfic,

Nominated for no awards, (except the most obvious title in the world awards)

Something that will blow your minds in a possibly good or very bad way-

**Full Moon Curse

* * *

**

_It is said that after his sixteenth birthday, the third son of the third son will fall in love each and every full moon. Duncan finds that this curse is more than just a rumor… as does Chris.

* * *

_

Chapter One:

Poor Duncan

* * *

There are a lot of things you don't take into consideration when you are Duncan's age.

I mean, everyone thinks about when you're going to lose your virginity… Duncan just wasn't thinking about losing it to a guy. Who was ten years older than him.

Whom he hated.

Yeah. You don't tend to think about that kind of thing when you're Duncan's age.

He didn't think much about the stupid story his dad used to tell him as a kid. It was just some stupid story. Just some dumb tale he used to tell Duncan and his two older brothers when they were little, something to scare them, that was all.

"See, the story has been that after their sixteenth birthday, the third son of the third son will be cursed, falling in love with someone new each new moon." Their dad would wiggle his hands around in the air, opening his eyes wide and making sure to scare all of them as they all three coward together in a shaky embrace. "This has been a curse placed on our family since before we can even trace back, but it goes like this…

"There was this witch who found your ancestor in the woods and caged him. He begged her to let him go, and she agreed, but only on one condition- that he come back and visit her every full moon. He agreed and was freed, but, he didn't keep his promise. That one night, when the witch went to look at the full moon as she sat lonely and empty, she cursed the man. She said that his spirit would be cursed and would never die, but be reborn into his family again and again. She said that the third son of the third son would gain this spirit, and would be cursed to fall in love each full moon, just as she did, mourning over the man she let go. She did this so the curse son would seek out love but never be able to reach it. It's said to take effect once they reach their sixteenth birthday."

Duncan and his brothers had listened to their father with wide, intrigued eyes. "Who is the third son of the third son?" Duncan's oldest brother, Drew, asked.

Duncan's dad let out a light chuckle and let an evil smile slide on his face. "Well, see, our family was so scared of this curse for so long that they refused to have more than two children for the longest time. But all that changed with my mother. She decided she didn't care about the stupid curse even though she believed it to be real, and decided to have a third son."

"Who was that?" Daniel, the second oldest asked, clinging tighter to his brothers.

"Well," Their father had a devious gleam in his blue eyes, "It was in fact, yours truly."

Duncan then felt his throat clench up. "T-that means…" Drew began.

"That the third son…" said Daniel, his voice getting progressively smaller.

"Of the third son…"

Duncan gulped. "Is me?"

Duncan's dad let out a laugh, and then nodded his head. "Yup, that's you, kiddo!" He wiggled his hands mysterious once more, causing a yelp from Duncan, "You're the third son of the third son, cursed to fall in love each and every full moon!"

Duncan's father was an asshole and so were his brothers. They all teased him about it those first weeks after hearing the story, but soon it was lost in the other loads of family memories and adolescence. No one really thought much of that story (well, his Dad did, but he was just crazy), Duncan included. It was a dim light in the back of his mind that he hadn't considered in a while.

Most especially when he had just turned sixteen and gotten onto the new show, '_Total Drama Island'. _He had bigger and better things to worry about that didn't involve some dumb ass curse.

It had been about two months into Total Drama that Duncan started to get discouraged. The girl he was really starting to like, Courtney, wasn't really warming up to his advances, and that kind of sort of pissed him off a little bit… okay, maybe more than a little bit. He was getting really pissed.

He had actually told her the other day that he kind of liked her, but she had just waved it off as a joke. He hadn't disagreed or tried to argue, but god why did Courtney have to be so damn dense? She didn't understand anything.

Duncan was unable to fall asleep in the dark of the cabin, and soon got up to sneak past his fellow cabin mates to the mess hall. He knew that Chef kept some good food in the back, and he decided a full stomach would help him escape insomnia.

The mess hall was dark, but Duncan saw a light coming from the inside. He peeked into the dirty window to see Chris, looking at a laptop, and decided that the sadistic host was harmless and wouldn't interfere with his plans. He entered the mess hall, and, just as he had predicted, Chris only gave him a once over before slipping back to his laptop. Duncan walked into the back of Chef's kitchen and grabbed a bag of dill pickle chips, walking over to Chris as he lazily stuck one in his mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" Duncan mumbled, sitting across from the host at one of the tables.

Chris ran a hand through his hair, typing on the keyboard. "Settling some issues with the bills and the company, is all… give me one of those chips." Duncan offered the bag as Chris reached his hand in a stuck one in his mouth. "I love dill pickle."

"Right?" Duncan mumbled, sleep deprived and tired out of his mind. Chris was much more casual once the cameras went off. He was still evil and sadistic, but not as much so…

Duncan then felt something clench in his chest. His eyes went wide, and Chris looked up from his laptop to see that Duncan looked awfully distant. "Um, dude, are you-" Duncan then turned to the window, looking up at the full moon. His heart felt like it was on fire, and he could feel his stomach clenching and unclenching, the uncomfortable feeling of… of something he had never felt before rumbling inside of him. The full moon… it looked so pretty…

Something in his mind snapped and his eyes went back to their normal size.

But his pupils stayed dilated.

He turned toward Chris who was giving the Mohawked teen a freak out look. "What?" Chris mumbled, getting more scared by Duncan's stare as time went on. "What?" He yelled, as Duncan made eye contact with him. Something in Duncan's look changed… something about it almost seemed soft.

Duncan then smiled brightly at him. "What do you need, honey-bunny?" Chris raised a brow, but before he could respond, Duncan was already on his feet strolling over toward Chris, sitting on the older man's lap. "Your wish is my desire."

It was odd- were Duncan's eyes always that lustful? Chris was still trying to take in the younger teens words when Duncan leaned down and captured his lips with his own. Chris found himself leaning into the kiss before coming to his senses and pushing Duncan away forcefully, to little avail. Chris was shaking, "What the hell, Duncan?" He was seriously freaked out.

Duncan just cooed, "I love you, Chris…" And attached his lips back to the shell shocked host. As much as Chris's brain was telling him to back up, this is a minor, a _male _minor… Duncan tasted so good, and he smelled so intoxicating…

Maybe one night of kisses wouldn't hurt. Anyways, Duncan didn't seem like he was in his right mind so Chris could obviously blame it on that. Pressing his lips against the teens in response, he could feel Duncan moan into his mouth, and Chris smirked. He knew this was going to be fun.

They both embraced each other in the dark of the mess hall, the only noise being the sounds of wet lips a breathing, the only scent being one smelling faintly of dill pickles…

* * *

**A/N- **Wow… you have no idea how much I've wanted to write this…

So anyways, based a bit (a I mean a teeny bit) off of a Fruits Basket fanfic I read a while ago. I don't know why, but the thought of a curse seemed fun…

I think I might be the first person to ever write Duncan/Chris! Though this isn't really Duncan/Chris… trust me, by chapter three, you'll understand the actually couple underneath this slash couple for humor… I wrote this for my best friend! Happy 16th year, Janice, hope you're reading... :)

Stayed tuned (heh… I've always wanted to say that)!

:) Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/19/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/27/2011  
Published: 2/1/2011  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	2. Poor Gwen

Oh my shit muffins!

You'll never believe what just got here. It's super duper awesome. You might want to put on your 3-D glasses. It promises to rock your world.

Or destroy it.

Eh, same thing.

OMG, here it comes-

Wait for it, wait for it-

Eww… it's kind of weird looking… it's odd… oh wait!

It's just chapter two.

Forget the shit muffins.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Poor Gwen

* * *

Chef woke up the next morning to a sunny day realizing he was going to have to deal with these dumb maggots yet again. He walked out of his own personal cabin to the mess hall, rubbing his eyes as he stepped in. His eyes automatically went wide.

There, on the floor, was Chris, in a tangled of lips with that dumb ass punk Duncan. And- here's the catch- they were naked.

Yup, naked as the day they were born, Chef thought, letting out a chuckle. Maybe he wouldn't wake them up just yet. He snapped his camera phone and went back into the kitchen to start fixing a shitty breakfast, cackling to himself at the mischief that was about to unfold.

Gwen was feeling really tired that morning, so when she couldn't go back to sleep after waking up to an overly sunny morning, she decided she might as well get out of bed. Getting dressed and pulling on her black boots, she walked to the mess hall only to open the door and scream.

By that time, everyone had heard the echo of the scream in their cabins and had woken up in alarm, scared for their lives or worse- that a challenge was coming. They all automatically rushed to the mess hall in their pajamas, flinging questions everywhere, but they all went silent as they looked at the floor.

Duncan was still asleep, but Chris was just starting to wake up as he shifted from his deep sleep. He looked up to see many pairs of eyes on his own, as well as looking at something laying to his side. He looked over to see Duncan- oh shit- no wait… Duncan.

Naked.

Oh, **fuck.**

He heard Chef snicker but that was the only other sound in the mess hall. The rest of the campers were just star struck, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. "What the fuck?" And that was when the whole camp population turned to look at Courtney.

Her eyes were the widest of them all, but then her mouth turned into a scowl as she walked over and kicked Duncan, automatically waking him up. "You little idiot! I KNEW you were gay!" But she didn't sound as angry as she did upset. Her face went red as Duncan made eye contact with her and she ran from the mess hall.

Duncan looked up to all the other campers and smiled unnaturally. "Hey, guys! Have you met my lover?" He grabbed Chris and kissed his cheek as Chef threw a blanket at the two.

"Cover that shit up, please!" Chris automatically placed the sheets over both of them, and that was when the questions erupted.

"Wait, so Chris, you're a pedophile?"

"Duncan… I never would have guessed you rolled that way… Actually, now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious…"

"You called me a gay-wad the other day and then you pull this crap?"

"Can I join?"

Everyone shot Owen a look as he smiled nervously and chuckled. "I'll… go get them some pants." He ran from the mess hall as Duncan tried to intertwine his fingers with Chris's, who automatically pushed him away. Duncan made a small whimpering noise, gaining odd looks from everyone else.

"So…" Geoff started. "Care to explain, Duncan?"

Duncan's face lit up with a bright smile. "Well, actually, I've been contemplating it all night, and I finally came up with an answer! Last night was a full moon, and well, there's this story my dad used to tell me…"

As he explained the old tale his father used to tell him to the rest of the campers, everyone faced him with unconvinced looks. But then Gwen looked up with a frown, "That does sound much more realistic than you just falling in love with Chris overnight…"

Everyone else couldn't help but agree. Duncan falling in love with Chris didn't even sound plausible… So the curse thing must be true. The only question was, how do you break it, and…

"Why exactly did you fall in love with Chris then?" Trent questioned, and everyone else shot up an eyebrow as well. This wasn't making much sense. "It wasn't like the curse stated you had to fall in love with a sadistic host…"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I think it's because he was the closest person in range of me when I saw the moon… the curse says it happens every month, but I don't want to fall out of love with my wittle host!" He clutched onto Chris, who push his hands away, shooting the teen a glare.

"Listen…" Chris yelled, and everyone automatically went quiet as Duncan sat on his elbows, staring at Chris. "I'm not getting charges pressed against me, so this can't go on. Second thing: I don't like you. You're not really my type… and I'm not gay! Last night was just me letting go of some hormones, hell, I was horny, and you were there. That's it. So just forget it."

Owen walked in the mess hall, and threw Chris and Duncan some pants. Chris hurriedly stepped into the sweatpants, running a shaky hand through his hair and stomping out of the mess hall, leaving a wood cabin full of shocked campers and a teary eyed (now half clothed- too bad) Duncan.

Duncan shoved his palms into his eyes and did something very OOC- "Why doesn't he like me?" Everyone shot Duncan an odd look, but a few of the girls walked over to him and patted his back. Though this obviously wasn't the real Duncan talking, he looked really upset and beaten down, and it was hard to resist.

"Hey man," DJ started, walking over towards him as Duncan sobbed into Bridgette's shoulder. "It's all going to be okay. Once you fall out of love with him next month, when the next full moon comes, you'll be fine."

"Next month?" Duncan sighed, his voice cracking as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can't wait that long… and I don't want to fall out of love with him! Who else could I love?" And that was when it hit everybody.

Next month… Duncan was going to fall in love with one of them. "Oh shit," Cody whispered.

Everyone's eyes widen. Oh shit, indeed.

A/N- Finally not grounded, finally received my laptop back, and finally got to post this. :)

* * *

~Thanks for reading~

* * *

First Draft Finished: 2/11/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 2/11/2011  
Published: 2/19/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	3. Poor Courtney

You will never believe what happened the other day! It was so freaking funny! I was like, bursting out laughing because it made my gut hurt and everything! Really, you need to see this, bra…

Huh? No way, I'm not exaggerating! It was fucking epic.

But I'm not joking.

No?

You don't believe me?

…

Bastard!

…Well, hell yeah, I'm gonna call you a bastard, calling me a liar like that! It was fucking epic! Okay… maybe it was 'a little lame'… but it still left me utterly breathless!

…Oh yeah, still don't believe me you little shit?

Well then take a fuckin' look!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Poor Courtney

* * *

(What? ...Oh wait! I didn't mean that!… no… that's not what I was talking about… whatever. Read it anyways, ass-wipe.)

* * *

Courtney sat on her cabin bed, punching her pillow in anger. It might have had something to do with the fact that the boy she liked had fucked a guy, no, not a guy, Chris for Christ's sakes… or maybe not. But probably yes.

She couldn't believe Duncan could do that to her, much less that he was actually homosexual… though it really did explain some things. He always had given man hugs for a second too long, and it gave a reason behind why he was so obsessed with his looks… It didn't change the fact that Courtney was super upset about this. She didn't even bother to look up at the sound of someone entering the cabin, at least not until she heard his voice- "Courtney, I-"

Throwing the pillow at his head, she tried to ignore the fact that he called her Courtney instead of the usual Princess. "What?" She yelled, trying to hide her anger but failing. "Get out of here, ogre! I… I… I don't care about you or what you do or who you like or-" Duncan popped up in front of her with a huge smile, causing Courtney to stop talking all together. Because this wasn't a regular Duncan grin, no, this was just odd. It looked like an actually smile, an actual happy, innocent smile. _That's so wrong on him… _"What's wrong with you?"

Duncan let out a girlish sigh, and Courtney raised a brow. Yeah, something was definitely weird… "Well, you see, my dad used to tell me this story about our family past. It was something about this curse that stated that the third-"

"Duncan, what type of idiot do you take me for?" She asked, exasperated.

But Duncan just looked at her with an unfamiliar much too innocent face. "I'm not joking, Courtney! I… I saw the full moon and fell in love with the person closest to me… and that happened to be Chris. And I don't ever want to fall out of love with my hubby wubby Chris ever again!" Courtney gave Duncan an odd look, but then took all of it in. As ridiculous as it sounded, it did explain a lot. For one, this wasn't Duncan's normal behavior at all, and he had hated Chris before last night… why would that all of a sudden change? Unless his explanation about this curse held some truth, Courtney was left with nothing.

She looked to Duncan and tried to be jealous or mad or angry at him, but it wasn't coming easily. Mostly because this wasn't Duncan. This was someone new entirely, not at all Duncan, and she couldn't really be jealous that this guy was in love with Chris because it wasn't _her _Duncan. She hated thinking like that, but it made her a bit sick to think that she was never going to get him back. "Yeah, so every full moon, I'll fall in love with someone new… but I don't want to! I want to stay with Chris because he is perfect, the picture of Adonis, the center of-"

"Whoa wait," Courtney placed a hand over his mouth, "You fall in love with someone new each full moon?" Courtney was sure she had heard of something like that before… She felt her blood begin to boil. So Duncan wouldn't be like this forever? Thank god, she thought, but then she came to a realization. Maybe Duncan wouldn't be in love with Chris forever, but he would fall in love with someone new, and then someone after that, and after that… thinking about it made Courtney's head hurt.

Duncan nodded at her. "Yup, I just wanted to make sure you knew about the curse, I told everyone else and… and Chris says he doesn't love me back!" His eyes then filled up with tears as he fell into Courtney's arms. Her first thought was to push him away for being a pervert, but then she remembered that this was an entirely different Duncan- he was innocent, he was sweet, and he was actually showing feelings… she couldn't blame him for being so dense.

He let out small, tiny whimpers as they backed away from each other, and Courtney shrugged. "Give him time. He might warm up to you… you could try maybe getting him something, or maybe making him something to show your affection. Chris seems like he would like that type of stuff…" Chris did seem extremely materialistic in Courtney's eyes, it wouldn't surprise her if cash won the host over easily…

Duncan's blue eyes lit up. "Do you really think so?" Courtney shrugged again, and Duncan let out a high pitched squeal that could be compared to one of the twins. "Omigosh, thank you so much Courtney! You really are smart…" Yeah, this most definitely wasn't Duncan… but that didn't mean that Courtney wasn't going to accept his comments. A light blush spread over her cheeks as she told him that it was no big deal.

The Mohawked teen grabbed her hands, swaying back in forth in a frilly manner. "You know, you are the first person to be really nice to me and not look at me like I'm some type of devil spawn… we are going to be best friends! To admit it, I kind of had this raging crush on you before the curse set in-" Courtney automatically blush, Duncan had never been this bold and obvious before, but apparently, this version of him didn't embarrass easily, "But you didn't really seem to like me back that much, so now I think we can just be buds!"

Courtney felt a light blush at her cheeks- Duncan hadn't known she liked him back? She sighed inwardly to herself, it was a little late to admit any feelings now… She just smiled at him and realized that even though old Duncan was gone, this one was sure entertaining… "Sure," She mused as Duncan gushed, "Why not?"

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha~

…I don't really have much else to say…

:D So later! Please review and thanks for reading~

* * *

First Draft Finished: 2/11/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 2/11/2011  
Published: 3/15/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	4. Poor Chris

It was so. Freaking. Disgusting! Yeah, like I'm not even trying to joke. It was like, gag me with a spoon fugly.

I know, it looked worse than your mom!

Huh? What?

Yeah, I did say something about your momma!

What? You wanna go? Okay then, let me take off my jewelry, and let's get this party star-

Oh shit! Look, there's the fugly thing that is worse than your mom!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Poor Chris

* * *

(…Exactly. Told you it was worse.)

* * *

Everyone soon got used to the new Duncan, though Chris ordered for the reality show to take a small hiatus due to 'money problems' (which was code word for the fact that Duncan was trying to rape him every five minutes…). He had locked himself up in his personal cabin for the time being, trying to sort out his shit.

But everyone else couldn't get enough of new Duncan. He was pretty cool when he wanted to be. The other boys had thought this new side of him would be an annoyance, but it turned out he was the total opposite. New Duncan always wanted to clean and play games, unlike the old Duncan who never cleaned anything and was bored with any ideas his cabin mates tried to share with him. "So…" Duncan gushed at all of the guys in the cabin. Since the official hiatus of the show, the teams had sort of dissolved and had hung out with each other, which explained why all of the guys from both teams were sitting outside the bass cabin. "What do you guys want to do?"

Geoff shrugged. "Maybe we could play football?"

"Don't have a football." Trent sighed.

Geoff tapped his chin. "What about soccer?"

Owen shook his head. "We don't have any soccer balls."

"I've got a basketball!" DJ said in triumph.

Cody raised a brow. "How about a basket?" DJ scratched his head. "Exactly."

"Tennis?" Geoff tried.

"Who plays tennis?" Harold wheezed.

Duncan smiled. "Harold is right!" _Never thought I'd hear him say that… _Harold snorted as Duncan continued. "We should do something that we all want to do, and it can't really be sports related, seeing how we don't have the necessary equipment… Why don't we have a party?" Duncan's eyes lit up as he flicked one of his piercings absently.

"A party?" Cody said, pulling at his collar. "Where would we have it?"

Duncan stood up, getting that odd smile that still didn't really look right on his face. "The beach!"

Trent let out a small smile. "That actually sounds pretty cool. We could invite everyone, you know, play a little music," at this point he grabbed his guitar, "and have some fun. There's been nothing to do without the annoying challenges anyway…"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and Duncan let out a small sigh. "Yeah, and we could invite Chris…"

DJ sighed. "Maybe it's better idea if we don't have the party…" The guys all shot Duncan a look, silently agreeing with DJ. The more Duncan talked about Chris, the worse his crying got…

Duncan let out a sharp sigh. "Ugh, fine!"

Over the next few weeks, Duncan was getting progressively more and more depressed. No matter how much he talked to Courtney and the rest of his friends, he couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't seen Chris in so long. "I really miss him… he probably doesn't miss me though." Duncan whimpered as he and Courtney sat down beside the girls in the mess hall. "I should just kill myself…" Another new quality of new Duncan happened to be that he was kind of an over emotional hurricane…

Courtney rolled her eyes, "It's okay Duncan. You're getting way too worked up over Chris… just wait until the next full moon." Actually, that seemed to be what everyone was waiting for. It would be quite a thrill to see who would be Duncan's next victim…

LaShawnna patted Duncan's back. "Don't get your feelings hurt, white boy… you're too good for him anyways."

"Don't say that!" Duncan sighed, running a hand through his Mohawk. "Chris is everything perfect in life…"

They all heard a scoff from down the table. "Oh, would you put a sock in it already?" They all turned to see Heather with a rueful expression on her face. "Get over yourself- so what, Chris doesn't want to be your gay lover. Boo-hoo." Gwen threw her Jell-O pack at her, causing the two to start up a fight.

Bridgette looked at Duncan with a smile. "Don't worry Duncan… I'm sure things will look up soon."

Duncan sighed. "I just want to see Chris…" Courtney shook her head. This new Duncan sure was persistent.

Back in Chris's personal cabin, the host was having a hard time. He had thought he would have no feelings for the teen, and he was partially right- he could care less that Duncan was hurting and upset, he was moreover concerned about the way that sex had been…

It would be a lie to say that the sex hadn't been abso-fucking-lutely mind-blowing. Yeah, there was a reason Chris was biting his nails… and it had to be because if anything, he wasn't sure he could go another day without jumping the poor boy.

Chris decided that two weeks was enough. He ran over to the mess hall and found Duncan sitting amongst all of the girls, looking utterly depressed. _Stupid curse, _Chris thought. _My stupid dick… why the hell am I doing this?_

"Duncan," the teen automatically looked up with a broad smile and a sparkle in his eyes- god, this guy really was head over heels for him… it was a bit sick but thrilling at the same time. "I need to talk to you…"

Duncan's eyes lit up as he squealed fan girlishly. "Omigosh, of course I will, my love, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, I-" Duncan then yelped as someone pulled him back down to the table, jerking his wrist.

Courtney gave Duncan a grim look. "Don't just go running back to him! At least make him kind of work for your attention!" Courtney was really trying to train Duncan in the art of 'making a boy super horny and causing him to lust after you, yet you still ignore him', but it wasn't really working. "And be careful, alright?" Even though she was sure her crush had stopped, and she knew she didn't have a crush on new Duncan, still seeing his bright blue eyes and holding his soft hands in hers reminded her of the Duncan who used to be…

"It's fine, don't worry, silly Courtney! I'm going to go spend time with my lover now, so later!" Duncan grinned heartily as Courtney waved to him. The girls watched Chris and Duncan exit the mess hall, and everyone returned back to their own conversations. Courtney bit back a sigh though. At this rate, she wasn't sure if they would ever get the old Duncan back.

* * *

A/N: Haha! God, do I love this story…

And that's basically all I wanted to tell you.

Thanks for reading and please review~

* * *

First Draft Finished: 2/11/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 2/11/2011  
Published: 4/2/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	5. Poor Lindsay

Yeah, I brought the stuff.

You got the money?

What? You didn't bring any money? What the hell! What do you think this is? A Justin Bieber concert or something? Because when you smile, I don't smile, bitch.

…It doesn't matter. It sucks anyway- have it for free.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Poor Lindsay_

* * *

Duncan smiled to himself as he tried to wrap his hand around Chris's, who pushed it away. Duncan just sighed lovingly as they walked away from the mess hall and through the woods before heading to a secluded cabin. _Oh my awesomeness! Chris is taking me to his personal love cave! _Duncan automatically perked up ten-fold, if that was even possible. Chris took a key out of his pocket and opened the door to the cabin, walking in as Duncan stared at the place in awe. "It's so neat!"

Chris snorted. "Yeah, sure." He ushered Duncan over to his bed, and the green haired teen sat down next to him, a large smile on his face. Chris coughed into his hand, unsure how to begin. "Now, how would you feel about a… strictly physical relationship?"

He saw Duncan put a finger to his chin in innocent thought. Duncan then looked at him thoughtfully. "No. I want to be in love. Why do you ask?" Gosh, this dude was dense, but Chris guessed he could blame that on the curse…

"Oh, no reason." So apparently, he was now going to have to shoot for plan B- begging. For shits sakes, Chris wasn't sure he could do this. I mean, he had some morals, honestly… not like he respected Duncan much, but was he willing to lose all of his self-respect for some great sex? Was he willing to possibly go to prison for having intercourse with a minor? Was he the type of person who would take advantage of a guy who had a curse on him, a poor kid who wasn't in his right state of mind and therefore didn't know any better? "…Please? Can we?"

Duncan let out a sigh, but then smiled weakly. "I love you, Chris… whatever you want, I want." He grinned brightly. "I'm fine with it being strictly physical… but, it's okay if you fall in love with me, alright?" He quipped.

Chris pushed Duncan back on the bed. "Yeah, sure, whatever, shut up."

Was he really that low?

Duncan licked his lips and made a small purring noise. "Take me, Chris." He pushed his hardened erection up against the host's thigh, moaning in arousal.

Chris smirked.

Yes, yes he was.

Duncan's tongue was hot against Chris's. Something about the texture of it was oh-so satisfying… he would never know. He tasted of innocence and cigarette's (new Duncan still had a nicotine addiction just as old Duncan did). Those two things mixed together were strange and somehow intriguing… everything about Duncan's taller, leaner body in his hands was electrifying. The sounds the younger boy made were priceless.

Chris stripped Duncan of his clothing in no time, and Duncan made small cooing noises in the back of his throat as Chris slipped out of his boxers.

Was he really this wrong?

He neared the younger boy, positioning himself at his entrance.

Was he really this sick and twisted?

He pushed in with one swift thrust, giving the teen no time to adjust and taking quick, deep, jerks over and over again into his ass.

Was he really this horrible of a person?

"I love you," Duncan moaned as he came, Chris doing the same in turn. Chris fell on top of the green haired boy, skin slapping together, the smell of sweat and sex in the air.

Yes.

Duncan pushed his face into the crook of Chris's neck. "I love you," he repeated. Chris gave no response.

Yes, yes he was.

Duncan spent the next week in a stupor of happiness. It was obvious to other people what had happened, even without Duncan's additional 'help' (he basically told everyone that he and Chris were back and more 'banging' than ever). Courtney was a bit disgusted that Duncan had taken to this so easily, but it was the happiest she had seen him all month, so she decided to just grin and bear it.

Duncan walked into Courtney's cabin, running toward her. "I got a new ringtone! My old one was so brash and terrible…" Duncan clicked a button on his phone, causing '_Party In The U.S.A.' _to play loudly as Duncan swiveled his hips to the beat. "Oh yeah!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Since when did you get a phone?" They had all gotten their phones taken away before the show started up- no connection with the outside world on a reality show, remember?

Duncan smiled. "Chris got it for me! He says it's so he can call me for whenever he needs some, 'good loving'…" Duncan smiled, and Courtney gave him a fake grin, resisting the urge to vomit. She couldn't wait until Duncan fell for someone less… vulgar.

Really and truly, everyone had their calendars' marked- in a week, Duncan was destined to fall in love with someone new. Duncan claimed that he wanted to stay in love with Chris forever, but some people had different ideas…

Heather used her red pen to circle next week's date, the night of the full moon. She smirked haughtily as Lindsay tilted her head to the side. "I still don't get it." The blonde mused.

Heather let out a growl, tired of her friend's stupidity. "Duncan is going to fall in love with someone the next full moon, and that's going to be me… if I can get on his good side, I'll not only have his loyalty and help, but also, I'll be on everyone's good side. No one wants to upset their little Duncan. I'll also have connections to the bass team, as well as their leader, Courtney."

"Since when was Courtney their leader?" Lindsay questioned, painting her nails with a bored expression.

Heather slapped the back of her head, sighing at Lindsay. "You dope! She's obviously the one with authority." She then let out a slick smirk. "She also cares the most about Duncan out of everyone else, and she's our team's competition… as annoying as her bickering is, her plans seem to actually work…" She smiled in triumph about her great plan, "I'm going to be the center of Duncan's attention which will make me a good guy which will in turn make all those people who will disagree with the plan the bad guys."

Lindsay still gave her a confused look, but Heather didn't really care, she had given up on Lindsay five minutes ago. "I'll just need a little of your help…"

Lindsay's blue eyes lit up. "Whatever you want, Harper!"

Heather grinned. "Perfect…"

Courtney brought her gaze away from her book when she felt someone sit beside her on the dock, finding Duncan giving her a wide smile. She gave him a short smile back, pretending to read the text of the book. "So, what's going on now?" She had learned that Duncan always had something to say, no matter how quiet he tried to be at first.

Duncan ran a hand through his Mohawk, sucking in a sharp breath. "Chris says… that the relationship should be strictly physical… but I…" His lower lip started to tremble, and Courtney let out a soft sigh, nudging his shoulder as to urge him on. "I… I'm can't keep doing this."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Courtney looked to the polluted water beneath them. This situation was so hard for her except, and nothing was clear… everything with new Duncan was muddy. But there were times when she would catch snippets of old Duncan trying to sneak through. She could tell it was strained, but he was there. Just yesterday, Duncan had said that Chris had a pole up his ass, quickly correcting himself and sputtering about how great the host was. He had also called her sweetheart, but only once, and then he had gone back to being the new chipper Duncan that he now was.

She guessed that the curse couldn't completely change him.

"Well then… why do you?" She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer him some type of comfort. Courtney wasn't too great with that type of stuff, but over the past few weeks, she had lost her hostility for Duncan and it had been replaced with protectiveness. Everyone understood that Duncan and Courtney were best friends now, though some people said that not much had changed… Courtney hated to think about it, but she and Duncan had spent a bit of time together even before the curse…

He bit his lip, looking up at the sky, trying to see the moon even through the blinding light of the sun. "I… I don't have a choice."

Courtney's eyes widened, and she removed her hand off of his shoulder. As much as she wanted to tell him that he was wrong, she couldn't. Because, looking at Duncan now, with that far off look in his eyes, a fire in it that was fueled by turmoil inside… she knew it was true.

Duncan had no choice anymore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :D

©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	6. Poor Geoff

Hey, haven't seen you in a long time!

Yeah, how long has it been? We used to be tight.

Haha, well I got you a present!

No, no, don't worry, it was no sweat off my back!

No, really! Trust me, you're doing me a favor by taking it off my hands.

No. For real. Take this piece of shit. Get it out of my sight.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Poor Geoff

* * *

(What? You no like?)

* * *

In two days, the full moon was going to come out.

All of the boys stared at the scene before them on the beach as they sat around the bass cabin. Duncan and most of the girls were building a giant sand castle which Duncan was yelling would be, "An ode to my dear love!"

Geoff shook his head. "Damn, dude had better not fall in love with me. I mean, he's my main guy, but… I don't want to bang him."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be the one banging you." Cody perched his chin in his hand.

Geoff let out a shocked gasp. "What makes you think I'd do bottom?"

Trent rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Duncan would do bottom?"

"He does with Chris!"

"Chris is older."

"What does that matter?"

"Chris is tops because he's the host and his elder by about ten years…"

"Yeah, but I'm a month older than Duncan."

"Harold, you'd still be on the bottom."

"We all would be."

"But what if I want to be on top?"

"Geoff, listen… Duncan is… was the most manly and intimidating out of us all."

"He was kind of dominating… it would probably be the same in the bedroom…"

"So? Why can't I have top?"

"You can't have tops when the person on bottom has a pocket knife!"

"What does that mean?"

"That Duncan wins!"

"What exactly is the prize in all of this?"

"Duncan obviously gets to fuck all of us in the ass!"

"Yippee!"

Everyone turned to Owen with a disgusted look. Owen blushed brightly. "I'm lonely…"

Trent sighed. "Whatever. He'd better not fall in love with any of us…" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Back down at the beach, all of the girls were crowded around Duncan cheerfully, excluding Heather, who was back at the cabin plotti- I mean, painting her nails…

Courtney sat to the side, still pretending to read her book but sneaking glances at Duncan every now and then. He looked happy, so she just sat in the sand, relishing in the warm sun. Bridgette helped Duncan with the left side of the sand castle, trying to start up conversation. "So Duncan, the full moon comes in two days."

Duncan let out a loud sigh, but had a large smile on his face. "Yeah… I know." He left it at that, but apparently other people weren't done with it just yet.

"Doug," Lindsay started, and Courtney raised a brow at her- she was pretty sure she had heard Lindsay getting strict orders from Heather not to associate with Duncan (or Doug… whoever) earlier… "Which one of us would you want to fall in love with? Like, if Chris was totally unavailable, who would you pick?" Obviously, something was up with Lindsay's question, Courtney knew that for sure, the blonde was never that smart at thinking up such a good question…

And it also made Duncan's face go hot. Something was up. Courtney was pretty sure Heather had something to do with this, but she decided to see where things would go. "Yeah…" LaShawnna mused, flickering her gaze around the group of girls. "Which one of us would you most like, Duncan?" It was obvious that a lot of the girls were finding the situation humorous, but Courtney turned away, already angry at their stupidity.

Duncan blushed a bright crimson, putting his head down from the rest of the girls. "I'm sure being with any of you would be a pleasure…" _New Duncan was kind of a kiss ass... _Courtney thought, rolling her eyes at Duncan's innocence. "But… if I couldn't be with Chris… I know that I'd pick-"

"Me?" Everyone turned, looking to see Heather standing by the dock, dressed in her tiniest bikini available.

While everyone waited for some big dramatic outburst, Duncan just simply smiled. "No, not you, silly! Courtney, of course!"

All of the girls turned their heads towards Courtney, who was now sporting a tomato colored face and had pushed her nose even further into her book. She had the tiniest hope in the back of her mind that Duncan would say her name, but she hadn't really thought he would say it… old Duncan might've liked her, but she was pretty sure new Duncan would like a girl like Katie or Bridgette or… possibly DJ, since he liked it like that.

But not her.

The look on Heather's face was one of pure rage as she walked up to Duncan. She really needed him to start showing some cooperation, how else was she ever going to get him to trust her so she could get him alone when the full moon came? "What's so wrong with me?" She spoke, trying to hold back her anger.

Duncan shrugged. "You're kind of a bitch sometimes- no offense."

Heather's eye twitched. "No offense?" Lindsay grabbed her arm, escorting her away with a frightened look before Heather could do something to mess up her own plan.

Duncan waved with a broad smile on his face, "It was so nice to see you Heather!" He turned away from the two girls who were walking away and put his arms around himself in a swooning gesture, letting out a love struck sigh. "But of course it would be Courtney! She's my best friend, not to mention that I liked her way before I started loving Chris." Duncan said calmly.

A few of the girls let out giggles. "You liked her _way _before you liked Chris?"

"So, Courtney, how do you feel about Duncan?"

"Do you wish you were Chris?"

"Don't you want him to fall in love with you the next full moon?"

"Huh, Courtney, what do you think?"

Courtney let out a ragged breath as all the girls surrounded her, as she saw Duncan stand in front of her amongst all the chatter, a grin filling his features, but it was too kind, it was too sweet, it wasn't Duncan, it was his face, his lips, his ringing laugh but it just **wasn't Duncan-**

"_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHADDUP!" _Courtney yelled, pushing her hands to her ears as she felt tears sting at her eyes. "Don't you guys get it? It doesn't matter if I liked Duncan or if he liked me or if we're good friends, because that's it! It doesn't matter who the fuck Duncan liked, because here's a news flash for all of you- he's gone! This new Duncan is great and all, he's so nice and good and pure and honest and he's such a great person but HE'S NOT DUNCAN, HE'S NOT DUNCAN AND I CAN'T KEEP DENYING THE FACT THAT HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" She couldn't believe she had said that, and the shocked looks that stained everyone's faces were enough to make her push through them all and run towards the forest-

But not before seeing Duncan's face. It scared her… it pained her…

She was sure for a second there, she had seen Duncan wearing that old smirk…

* * *

A/N: *sighs* Oh, Duncan…

Haha, thanks for reading and if you can, please !review!


	7. Poor Heather

Yo, yo, yo! We got some fresh jams on the track just for –fricka-fricka- YOU, homies!

This is cleanest hit you've ever heard, so put your hands in the air for the one, the only, the greatest…

Ch-ch-ch-Chapter _SEVEN_!

Whoop whoop, whoop whoop, whoop-

Oh wait.

Man, fuck this. It's just Chapter Seven of one of Cereal-Killa's stories.

Talk about some old bullshit.

Chapter Seven:

Poor Heather

Duncan walked through the forest with his iPod in his hands. In his search for trying to find Courtney, he had gotten bored, and looked for his nifty (yes, nifty) music device stashed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes as the only selection happened to be loud, noisy screaming and fifteen minute guitar riffs. Didn't he have any good taste in music? He was really going to have to make a new playlist… oh! Duncan's eyes lit up at the thought. Maybe he could make a playlist for his dear Chris… what kind of music did Chris like? Duncan would have to ask next time he and Chris 'hooked up', as Chris liked to call it. Duncan sighed. That seemed to be what everything was about…

He spotted Courtney leaning up against a tree, her breathing sharp and restricted as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Stupid idiots… making me spazz… ugh! I gotta… need to… Why am I so… Get ahold of yourself! God, I'm hungry…" She was mumbling to herself as she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. She was losing it, she had to be, because it wasn't making any sense in there…

"Hey!" She stumbled on her hind legs and fell back towards the tree, putting her full weight on it as she looked towards the voice. She let out a breath of relief as she saw Duncan standing before her, a playful smile gracing his features. "You're so funny, Courtney… Gosh, do I miss teasing you."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, her heart skipping at the thought that the curse could possibly be over, she felt like she might cry again-

"I mean, a part of me does. He's in the back, always yelling at me, calling me a faggot and stuff, yelling about a Princess and he's always telling me to punch Harold… hmm… maybe something's wrong with me. I guess it's the old me getting all hot and bothered back there." Courtney automatically sighed in disappointment, but smiled at Duncan. No matter how much she missed the old Duncan, new Duncan was still such a nice guy, as well as a good friend…

"So are you okay?" He asked, eyes sincere.

Courtney shrugged, "As okay as I'll ever be… sorry about… spazzing out back there…" It was weird… she was sure this was the first time she had ever apologized to Duncan.

Duncan rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Courtney with an accepting smile. "Gosh, stop apologizing… it's so weird coming from you. Be angry or something." He flashed her a smirk, and Courtney couldn't help but smile back. There were little pieces of the old Duncan that were still there… no matter how small they were, she decided that it would be best to savor them.

She couldn't help but let out a small giggle, and he laughed as well. As their laughing stop though, Duncan got an odd look on his face, then he smiled happily. "What? What is it?" Courtney asked, but Duncan just kept smiling. Getting annoyed, Courtney scowled, punching his arm and letting out a scoff. "What the hell's wrong with you? Quit smiling like that!"

Duncan just grinned wider. He whispered, "You know how I told you about that little voice in the back of my head, the one who's always pissed about something or other?" Courtney nodded slowly, giving him a weirded-out-look- she was pretty sure his smile couldn't get bigger, but alas, she was wrong… "Well, he just told me to kiss you."

The brunette went red from her neck up and sucked in a sharp breath. "Yeah, and now he's yelling at me even louder… he's embarrassed that I told you. Gosh, old me is such a meanie."

Courtney just gave him a small smile, falling into conversation with Duncan as they headed back for camp, sneaking glances at him the whole way.

Old Duncan was gone. That was it, end of story. She was just going to have to accept it. If new Duncan was all she got, then so be it. The old Duncan was still in there… somewhere. And knowing that made her like this new version of him a little more. Somehow, knowing he wasn't completely diminished… left her with hope.

"Even as a nice gay guy, Duncan is still an asshole." Heather mumbled, filing her nails as Lindsay sat on the floor beside her bunk. "Now, are you sure you remember the plan Lindsay?"

"Yeah," Lindsay quipped, flipping through her magazine. "Yeah, heat the oven to 350 degrees and make sure to spray the pan…"

"Are you quoting a cookie recipe?"

"Yup, I'll make sure to do that…"

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay's blue eyes automatically caught Heather's after hearing her change in tone. "Oh, oh sorry boss! I'll be sure to make those brownies right on the double!"

"You're such an idiot! Now remember, the plan was…"

Chris fell on top of Duncan, letting out a low grunt as he pulled out and adjusted to his side of the bed. Duncan might be a minor, but damn, did he know how to use his hands… Duncan then tapped his shoulder, making Chris mumble in protest, but turn to face the teen anyway. "What do you want?" He whined tiredly.

Duncan blinked his eyes, looking thoughtfully at Chris. "The full moon is in less than two days." Chris's eyes went wide and Duncan nodded. "Yeah… so… you might want to make sure I'm somewhere beside you…" Chris nodded his head vigorously. He wasn't sure if he could let go of Duncan just yet… although he told himself it was only for the sex, he had become a bit territorial over Duncan… he actually watched him like a hawk, making sure no one else tried to steal him away… it was greedy, yeah, but since when did Chris care?

Chris chewed his lip in thought and shifted underneath the covers of the bed. "Sounds cool." Duncan let out a huge grin, and Chris sighed. God, was he annoying… but yet, he liked his lividness a bit. It made the sex so much better.

The teen hugged Chris from behind, "Gosh, Chris, you're so nice to me! I love you!"

But by then, Chris was already asleep. Duncan hadn't minded when Chris didn't respond to his claims of love at first, but by now, after them being together for almost a month… he would have preferred at least a little recognition. Instead of complaining though, he just held Chris's sleeping form closer to him, knowing this man held his heart. "It's okay… you don't have to say it back."

It wasn't okay… but Duncan wasn't able to complain. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, anyways.

A/N: Yup, so the story is more than halfway over… yeah, so, please review! :)


	8. Poor Bridgette

WAITED WAAAYY TOO EFFING LONG FER DIS.

ENJOI:

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

_Poor Bridgette_

* * *

It was official.

In 12 hours, Duncan was going to be ripe for the picking.

Many people were excited about this.

After Duncan claiming how much he had liked Courtney before the full moon thing, a lot of people told her that she should be the one Duncan fell in love with. Although that thought had twitted in her mind more than once, if she would admit it to herself, she knew she couldn't do that, if only because she didn't want Duncan falling in love with her that way.

She didn't want him to be bonded to her, to have no choice in the matter and have to be head over heels for her every second of the day… that just wasn't the Duncan she wanted to be with. Also, she had gained a bit of respect for him, after seeing him fight with himself every day yet still manage a smile. She knew if she had to go through this, she would have broken down by now. Duncan actually was strong, and she couldn't degrade him like that…

Besides, she was pretty sure she didn't want Duncan trying to get in her pants more than he used to.

Heather had claimed to everyone that Duncan was totally hoping to be stuck with her, but too many people stuck their noses up at that one. Someone joked with Geoff and told him to be with Duncan, gaining a glare from Bridgette and a tomato face from Geoff.

But most people knew what was probably going to happen. Duncan was going to barricade himself with Chris until morning. He didn't have the willpower to stay away.

"I want to be in love with Chris forever!" Duncan sighed, falling back into the grass. He had quite a crowd around him today, and as much as the little mean and seemingly anti-social Duncan inside him told him to push them all away, new Duncan was having too much fun. Oh, how he loved the popularity… not that he was vain, or anything, no new Duncan was much too kind for that sort of appearance… but it didn't hurt to like a little attention, right? "I can't imagine going a day without him in my life! It would be like a day without air, without water, without-"

"Okay, we get it." Courtney mumbled from her spot on the cabin steps, away from the crowd around Duncan but still close enough to hear their conversation. "You love Chris. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Duncan shot her a fake pouty lip, and Courtney rolled her eyes, knowing Duncan's games far too well by now.

His mouth curled into a smile as he faced Trent, who was strumming his guitar absently as he asked the pierced boy a question, "How are you going to make sure you fall in love with Chris?"

Duncan shrugged. "I was thinking about barricading myself in his room,"-see? Told you!- "but that would require a key… and a lock… and handcuffs… and possibly sex toys to relieve ourselves from boredom. Besides, that sounds so dumb an unoriginal! I've decided to just go with the flow! If I'm meant to be with Chris, I'll be with him!" Everyone knew that Duncan slept in Chris's bed anyway, so it made sense that Duncan wasn't really worried.

Duncan continued his conversation with everyone, and sooner or later, everyone had dispersed, off to do whatever it was they did at the lame camp. Duncan sat beside Courtney on the cabin steps, kicking his shoes in the dirt. "You're just going to 'go with the flow'?" Courtney teased.

Duncan smiled slightly. "Yup. We'll see where it goes from there."

Courtney rolled her eyes, about to speak, but was interrupted by a squeaky voice from the other cabin. "Um, Duncan!" Lindsay yelled, sticking her head out of the cabin door. Duncan looked up attentively, asking Lindsay what she needed. Lindsay let out a weak and painfully fake smile, "Can you help me with my… um… laundry real quick? I need help because the whites are not… I can't find my left sock!"

Courtney raised a brow, but Duncan just smiled sweetly and ran towards Lindsay. "Of course I'll help!" He turned back around to Courtney, throwing her a grin. "I'll be back in sec, buddy!" He walked into the Gopher girls part of the cabin, and as much suspicion as Courtney felt, she decided to let it go. It wasn't like she was Duncan's mother or something, gosh, what was wrong with her-

She walked into her own side of the cabin and laid down on her bunk, sighing slightly. Picking up her book to distract herself, she found herself at peace, finally able to focus on that damn book now that Duncan wasn't there…

* * *

When Courtney woke up, she wiped the drool from her chin that now stained her book. Gross. She looked out the window- when had it gotten so dark? Looking to her bedside table, she saw it was ten o'clock already. She sighed and got out of her bed, heading outside.

She saw that the campfire was lit, everyone sitting around it. She jogged over to them, sitting down beside Bridgette, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

It took her a few minutes, but she soon noticed Duncan wasn't there. "Hey, where's-" She stopped as she realized Lindsay and Heather weren't there either.

It finally registered in her head. _Oh, shit._

Courtney bounded out of her spot beside Bridgette, ignoring everyone's questions as she ran toward the Gopher girls cabin. She slammed the door open, "Duncan?" She yelled, but all she found was a deserted cabin… she then saw that the window was open, air blowing through wildly. She went over to shut the window, but not before noticing a tuff of green hair and a bit of blood imbedded in the wood of one of the bunks… "Oh my god…"

Courtney was out of the cabin in seconds, running through the woods, yelling Duncan's name so hard that she thought her voice would give out any moment, but she didn't care. She had to save him.

* * *

Chris looked out of his personal cabin window, tapping his foot impatiently. It was 10:52.

Where the hell was Duncan?

* * *

a/n: Two chapters left!


	9. Poor Miley

You know, I believe that, in life, you discover something that changes you.

For the better.

In love.

And makes you a different person.

A better one.

…

This chapter is not that special something.

Nope.

Not even close.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

_Poor Miley_

* * *

Courtney panted, stopping by a tree, looking to her watch. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and Duncan was going to fall in love with Heather.

She shook her head and started running again, shouting his name the whole time.

Courtney mentally slapped herself. She should have known this was Heather's plan all along. Duncan was obviously a pawn in one of her stupid and pointless plots. The way that Heather had acted that one day at the beach and the way she had been skulking around lately should have been some indication…

She tore her mind away from that. She couldn't worry right now. She had to focus on finding Duncan.

But ten minutes later, she was getting even more discouraged. She had been running around for more than an hour- there was no way she was going to find Duncan at this rate. She slumped against a tree, panting for breath and feeling pathetic. It was over. She had lost, and that ate away at her more than anything. She had failed. No, worse- she had failed Duncan. He had trusted her, and she had failed to even keep him safe from stupid Heather…

That was when she heard it. The most heavenly sound she was sure to ever hear in her whole life, even if it was faint, even if she could just barely hear it...

"_And the Britney song was on, and the Britney song was on!_

_So I put my hands up-"_

Courtney almost died. Duncan was near. She got up shakily, running and following the small sound of 'Party in the USA' with all the strength she could manage.

* * *

Chris scoffed, looking to his phone with a scowl. He had given Duncan that phone so he would learn to pick up. God, what was wrong with that idiot?

* * *

Heather picked up the phone, shutting it instantly. "That dumbass host, yet again! He must be desperate."

Duncan sighed for the umpteenth time, trying to break his wrists free from the tight rope that bound them to the tree. "I don't want to fall in love with you, Heather! You're icky!" It hadn't been hard for Heather and Lindsay to tie him up- new Duncan was kind of weak.

Heather picked at one of her nails, rolling her eyes. "Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you're stupid voice. Gosh, when you fall in love with me, I'm going to make you wear a muzzle."

Lindsay stood, about two yards away, frowning at Heather. "Heather, he looks like he really doesn't want to do this…" Lindsay had to stand father away from Duncan than Heather, considering it was the person within closest proximity that he fell in love with.

Duncan growled, the first actual rude thing he had done since being kidnapped by Heather. "I don't have to fall in love with you! I don't want to!" He yelled.

Heather shot him an evil smirk, laughing without a hint of joy. "You say that as if it's your decision! Here's the thing, Duncan!" She pointed up to the sky, watching in glee as Duncan's eyes started to tear up. "You don't have a decision in anything anymore! YOU'RE CONTROLED BY THE _FUCKING MOON_! You lost your chance long ago, punk! You don't have a choice!"

Suddenly Heather fell forward as she felt the wind knock out of her as someone kicked her from behind. "Shit!-" She yelled, eating a face full of dirt. "What the hell-" She looked up to see Courtney running toward Duncan, trying to untie his hands from the rope. Heather tried to get back up, but she let out a grunt as she felt someone else push their foot on her back, keeping her from standing. "What the- Lindsay?" She shouted, looking up to blonde who now had her foot on her back.

Lindsay scowled at Heather. "I'm sorry, but… you just weren't being nice, Haley!" Heather let out a growl, but Lindsay just put her foot down harder. "And David was right! You are icky!"

Duncan rubbed his now free wrists, grinning at Courtney. "So how long until the moon?..." Duncan said quietly to her.

Courtney looked at her watch. "Less than a minute… but maybe we could… Chris could-"

Duncan shook his head. "I don't think that's possible anymore… Can I… Can I fall in love with you, Courtney?"

Courtney's eyes went wide, but she slowly nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

Duncan smiled, rolling his eyes. "Nah, I'd rather love Heather. Of course I want to fall in love with you, silly! Even if it does mean leaving Chris… don't you remember? I liked you way before I liked him…" Duncan sighed. "So, how much longer?"

Courtney looked to her watch. The long hand was on the ten. "About ten seconds… nine… eight…"

Duncan took in a deep breath, looking to the sky, with a long sigh. He guessed he couldn't avoid this forever.

"Seven… six…" Courtney counted.

Duncan took her hand in his, but she didn't stop counting. "If I had to fall in love with anybody new… I'm glad it was you, Courtney."

She blushed brightly, trying to ignore the sparks running through her body… she didn't want Duncan to fall in love with her like this, but it seemed it was the only option… "Four… three…"

Duncan pushed her hand up to his cheek, kissing it gently. She let out a shaky breath.

"Two…"

He kissed it once more.

"One."

Duncan's eyes went to the moon, and his pupils dilated largely, and his breathing stopped completely… his grip on Courtney's hand tightened.

But then…

Then…

Duncan's eyes went back to normal.

He turned to look at her. "D-Duncan?" She stuttered, watching his face for any signs as Lindsay pushed Heather's face deeper into the ground behind them. "Are you… in love with me?"

Duncan rubbed a hand on his forehead, looking up to the sky. "Where am I?" He asked. She didn't know Duncan would be so far gone once the curse came in, but she shrugged it off. "I…"

"Duncan?" He turned to face her, as she shook his shoulder. "Are you in love with me?"

Duncan gulped. "Isn't it a little bit early in our relationship for all that?" He then let out a playful smirk as he chuckled at her. "Though we can move through all the bases of love as fast as you want, Princess."

Courtney's eyes widened. "_Princess_? Duncan don't you… don't you feel dedicated to me? In love with me? Like you need to worship the ground I walk on?"

Duncan raised a brow at her. "No, why should I… oh my gosh. Wait… I'm remembering something…"

"So you're not in love with me?" Courtney said, clutching her head. She was super confused.

"No but…" Duncan's eyes widened. "Tell me I didn't have sex with Chris!"

* * *

a/n: Next chapter is the last one!


	10. Lucky Lindsay

Are you ready?

THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

THE ONE  
THE ONLY

IT'S-

Oh.

Wait a second.

Nope. It's just Cereal-Killa, here to deliver chapter 10.

Guess we missed whatever we were waiting for.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

_Lucky Lindsay_

* * *

Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay and an overly grumpy Heather, walked back to camp, Duncan running a hand down his face in anger. Everything had come back to him a few minutes after Courtney had saved him. And boy, was he pissed. His face was so red he couldn't even think straight. He had slept with Chris… and Courtney _knew. _The whole fucking camp knew. God, his life was over… "Duncan?" He turned to see Courtney looking at him with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Duncan chewed his lip. "Yeah, I'm fine… quit treating me like I'm some kind of girl."

She scoffed. "Well sorry, but that's all you've been the past month! I'm kind of in shock, so don't act an asshole to me, I just…" Courtney then let out a deep breath, looking away from him and trying to go ahead.

He sighed, grabbing her shoulder and making her look at him. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. "I really thought you were never going to be yourself again… I mean, it's not like you were some kind of annoyance or anything when you changed. At least not any more than you always are…" Duncan decided to ignore that comment and let her continue. "I-I can't believe you're back." She actually turned to him and smiled: a real, pure, Courtney smile that made his heart melt.

Gosh, it felt good to want her again.

He could remember everything that happened to him and he could remember trying to fight it- It disgusted him how pussy whipped he was and how… open to things he was. The only question was… why wasn't he like that now? He turned toward Courtney, and she shot him a questioning glance, obviously thinking the same thing.

At the moment, he heard the distinct voice of Miley Cyrus… "For shits sakes, I can't believe I danced to this crap…" He pulled the phone from his pocket and swung it open.

"_Duncan, where the hell are you? I've been waiting, dammit! And it's past midnight and-"_

Duncan tuned him out, looking over to Courtney. He seriously wanted to murder Chris right then… but he had a better idea.

"I know, baby, I'll be there in a minute. Kiss-kiss." He hung up the phone and looked to Courtney slyly.

She raised a brow. "Thought you weren't in love with him anymore."

Duncan growled. "I'm not, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to milk this situation for all it's worth…"

Courtney rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, as he started dialing a new number. "Who are you-?" She started, but he placed a finger over her mouth, telling her to 'shh'. Her face turned red as she bit his hand-

"_Hello? Duncan?"_

"HOLY FUCKING DOUGHNUT SHOP- DAD!" Duncan yelled, shaking his hurting hand and sneering at Courtney.

"_Nice entrance, pretty boy."_ He heard his father snicker over the phone. _"So, what's been going on? I thought you guys couldn't have phones at that hotel…"_

Duncan scowled. "For one, it's not even a hotel… but that's not important. You know that dumb old curse? The one about the third son of the third son?"

"_Course I do… why?"_

Courtney bit her lip as Duncan sucked in a breath. "Is there any reason why the curse wouldn't work?"

His dad let out a chuckle. "_Yeah… there's a way. You can't fall in love with someone if they're already in love with you."_

"Okay… wait what?" Duncan's eyes widened as he took in what his dad had just said. Courtney looked to Duncan oddly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"_If the person closest to you is in love with you anyway, the curse won't work. You can't be forced to have to seek love from someone who already loves you…"_

Duncan tried to avoid Courtney's intense stare, blushing madly. If what his dad said was true, that would mean that Courtney was in love… with him.

**With me?**

No way. "T-That's just stupid."

"_The curse isn't stupid. It's true."_

"Yeah, I know that now. I kind… fell in love with somebody." Duncan's voice lowered considerably, but his dad still caught it.

"_Oh, who's the poor girl?"_

"Well, about that, dad…"

* * *

Chris sat in his personal cabin, pissed that Duncan _still _had not made it back yet. Gosh, I mean, all he wanted was a little late night bang, it's not like he was asking for much… but it had been fifteen minutes and Chris was still horny as hell.

Chef was in the cabin next to him and Chris could see into his window that was currently open. "Hey Chef? …Would you ever want-"

"Nope, keep in it your pants, maggot." Chef slammed the window down and shut, never looking a Chris. "Gross ass idiot…"

Chris sighed, lying back on the bed. He then heard a knock at the door and shot up. He ran toward the door and opened it with a growl. "Dammit, Duncan, could you have taken longer to get here?"

Duncan shot him an evil smile and that was when Chris noticed that Courtney stood behind him… and that she was holding a hand onto Duncan's arm in reassurance. "What the hell are you doing here?" Chris spat. "I don't do group orgies… usually."

Courtney stuck out her tongue in disgust, and Duncan just smirked even wider. "Chris, Courtney and I are going on a date." Courtney blushed bright red, hiding her face in Duncan's back.

Chris raised a brow. "Um, Duncan, how about you just-"

"Did you know my dad is a cop, Chris?" Chris's face automatically paled. "Yeah, he's a cop, and he really doesn't like rapists."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chris questioned, his eye twitching. "You were willing!"

Duncan growled. "I wasn't in my right mind, you bastard! Dammit, you're such a sick-o!" Chris felt a bit of a sting to his heart at that one- This version of Duncan wasn't like the one he had liked. Wait… liked? Had he really just admitted to himself that he liked Duncan? "You dumbass old man!" Okay, let's rephrase that- Had he just admitted to himself that he liked the nice Duncan?

"Duncan, wait-"

Duncan shook his head. "No way, asshole. I want the whole camp to have a week off."

"We're already on an extended hiatus, that can't happen-"

"Well, you had better make it happen." Duncan's fist collided with Chris' cheek as the host fell backwards, letting out a pained whine at the contact. "Unless you want to be in jail for the next few years, your whole career ruined, your life totally over."

Chris scrunched up his nose, but slowly nodded. "Fine… fine. All of you can have the week off… we'll send the boat to take you guys to the city. Just don't hit me again!" Chris said, shielding his face.

Duncan smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Come on, Princess."

* * *

Courtney couldn't believe Duncan would be so generous as to give the whole camp a week off- Heather included. She had smiled, but then clutched her back in pain at the news.

Everyone was so grateful toward Duncan that they all promised they wouldn't say a word to the paparazzi about his little 'fling' with Chris. Of course, they were all going to joke on him for it, and Geoff just spoke of how he 'wished we would've taken more pictures, brah'.

Courtney told Duncan that she didn't mind if he had been gay for a while. "Haven't we all?" Duncan decided not to dwell on the devious look that lingered in her eyes.

Both of them sat around the campfire, with everyone else, and Courtney discussed with Duncan about where they should go while they were in the city. "So wait… why exactly didn't you fall in love with me during the curse?" She asked.

Duncan thought about telling her, but then decided against that. He didn't want for her to have to admit that she loved him; he wanted her to have the strength and confidence to come to him with that on her own. "I don't know… I guess you're just the exception, so we'll have to just spend each full moon together from now on." She rolled her eyes, but he smirked. "You remember that time in the woods, when I said that part of me really wanting to kiss you?"

She blushed brightly, but nodded. He chewed his lip, holding back a grin. "Yeah, I really do think I was getting desperate in there… God, anybody but Chris…" He laughed and she punched his arm, but she couldn't hold back her smile…

"So, you really missed me, didn't you, Princess?"

The name made her want to jump for joy, but she stayed steady. "Maybe." She said, as he laced his hand in hers.

New Duncan would be missed…

He threw her a smirk, but there was hint of softness behind it…

But this Duncan was hers.

* * *

Chris walked out of the forest, looking at the cabins. He had just been blackmailed and he missed the version of Duncan he had only gotten to know for a month.

Where would he ever find someone that kind, that sweet, that slutty...?

"Hey!" Someone shouted, and Chris turned to see Lindsay, who was smiling widely. "So, you like it anal, huh? I can roll with that!"

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N**- Thank goodness, this story is over! Really, I wanna thank everyone for the awesome support on this story. Although this story didn't receive a butt-ton of reviews or anything, the ones I did get made my little heart melt with happiness! When I first posted this story, I believed it to be mediocre, but now I feel very happy about it all!

So thanks a ton to _Iluvpurpleandblack99, DulceDania, NewLight92, TDI-TrueDarkChris-07, dynamicROAR, MidnightxHour, Anne Oying, Holly Blossom, Lottiee0-0, AnnabethMartinez, Arianna Veals _and _edwardandbella4evah_for the awesome possum reviews!

Love all you duckies and see ya next time! ;)

-Cereal


End file.
